Emperor's Confession
by RedBlackAngel
Summary: A sadistic captain, reincarnation of devil or the devil itself is what Akashi Seijuro is known. But who knew that this devil can turn into a shy and nervous angel when he is going to confess to his Beloved Shadow? AkaKuro. Teiko Setting. My first fanfic. :) R&R.


**A/N: Yey! First attempt to write a fanfic about my OTP, AkaKuro! ^w^**

**Hope minna will like it. Sorry for some grammar errors! =="**

**(I'm going to clarify things right now, in this story, you may find Akashi a bit OOC. It is because he is nervous in this story, kay? ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. © to Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Kuroko's POV**

Uhm, does anyone of you know Akashi Seijuro? People used to call him as Sadistic Captain or the reincarnation of devil. (Or for worse, the devil itself.)

Oh, I forgot my manners. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. As well as this "Devil"'s lover. Probably all of you are wondering how me and Sei-kun got together. Oh, shall I tell you how he confessed to me?

Well.. that day was supposed to be a normal day not until…

=Flashback=

Today, I am eating(Well…not eating, drinking) the same drink as well, Vanilla Shake. And then, "Kuroko-kun." Someone poked me on my shoulder and my body just flinched due to the contact. _'Wait, How did he noticed me?' _I just disregarded the thought and said, "Ah, do you need something from me?"

"Well,… someone's looking for you…" He paused. Someone is looking for me? It is really rare for someone to notice me. What, it never happened, unless I made a move for them to notice my presence.

"You do know the secluded part of our school right? Near of our Baseball Club's court." He added. I just nodded in the statement.

"_He_ also said to me that you can go there after school. Well That's all." Before he could go I stretched my hand and reached for his shoulder and said, "Uhm, can I know who is the one who is looking for me?"

"I'm sorry but _he_ told me not to tell you who _he_ is. Then I shall go now, Bye!" He waved his hand and leave. He didn't even bother to wait for my response. Disregarding of what happened, _'He? Meaning, the one who is looking for me is a guy?' _Train of thought keep coming in my mind not until the rang of bell snapped me back to reality.

I wasn't able to focus at the next subjects after that conversation. What does _he_ needs from me? Did I did something wrong to _him_ and wants to beat out of me that's why _he_ said that we should meet on the secluded part of our school?

The more negative thoughts keep coming to my mind, the more I get nervous. It feels like I don't want to go there anymore. At the time passes by, I wasn't still be able to focus. Then, the time that I don't want to come has come. _After school._

Ever the less, I still decided to come there. It's not good to let that person wait for nothing. Especially if that person is the first one to notice me. Well… technically, no. Akashi-kun was the first one who notice me. Speaking of Akashi-kun, I didn't saw him today. _'Is he absent?' _Today, we don't have a practice for basketball club that is why I don't have time to check if he is present or not.

I am on my way when I passed to someone, Midorima-kun. "Ah, Midorima-kun." He almost _almost_ choked out because he is drinking his favorite red bean soup. He also bring his lucky item as usual, a chibi figure of pikachu*. "K-Kuroko?!" He sighed. "Baka. Stop scaring the hell of everyone!" He shouted at me. It seems like he noticed that I'm going somewhere because he asked me, "Where are you going Kuroko?" I stared at him and said, "Near the Baseball Club's court." Then I heard him mumble things like, _"So, he's going to do it today, Huh." _I guess? I just tilt my head in confusion and then he pats my shoulder and walks past through me and said, "Nevermind. It's not like I'm worried about you or anything but be careful on your way there." Ah, Tsundere-kun as always.

And then I am almost there on the Baseball Court when I suddenly saw a glimpse of red. _'A-Akashi-kun?!' _I scream inwards. Akashi-kun is the one who is looking for me? For what reason? I just walked a few more steps and I noticed I am facing his back so I decided to call him out. "Akashi-kun." And then he turned around me. "So, you're here now, Kuroko." Is it just me or I really saw his body flinched? Perhaps I am being paranoid.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes. Him looking at the ground and staring at him. So I decided to break the silence. "Uhm, Do you need something from me, Akashi-kun?" He just stared at me for almost a minute then finally, he speak. "First of all, will you promise that once you knew about the things I am going to say you won't hate nor avoid me?" Now I am puzzled about this. First, He wants to talk to me in a SECLUDED place. Second, I saw his body flinched? And now, this.

"Why would I hate you anyway, Akashi-kun?" It looks like he is really worried. "Nothing. Just to make sure about some things."

"Ah. Akashi-kun, back to the main topic, why did you summoned me here?"

"I can't run away from this I see?" I just tilted my head.

Then dead silence followed. It takes a little while before Akashi-kun speaks again.

"Y-you really are sure?"

"Hai."

I can't believe this. The almighty devil Akashi Seijuro others believe is nervous! Today, Akashi-kun is showing his rainbow of emotions! Wait, He's nervous? Is the thing that he's going to say is _that_ much? To the point he is nervous? Just what is it? Akashi-kun, you truly are making me _dead_ curious.

"Then, Akashi-kun, what is it?"

"Kuroko,… I… Ah damn, I can't do this." He looked down and scratch his temple.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" I tried to reach for him but he interrupted me.

"No. Just stay there." Then he look back at me and then, I noticed something…H-He's blushing. D-Don't tell me… H-he's going to… No way he would confess to me! Maybe it is embarrassing but I have been… in-love with Akashi-kun since last year. I don't know how or why but I am sure I love him. So, I guess it won't hurt to assume…right?

"Kuroko…. I…" He paused.

"Yes..?"

He took a deep breath and added, "I love you."

D-d-d-did I hear it right?! Akashi-kun said he l-loves me! Just after he said those three magical words my heart skipped a beat and I can feel heat in my cheeks.

"A-Akashi-kun, c-can you say it again? I'm afraid I didn't hear it right.."

"Goodness grief Kuroko. I had to bet all of my courage just to say those words yet you still want me to say it again?"

"No I-I don't mean to—"

"I love you."

Now I can clearly feel that I am blushing. I can feel my face flushed so red that even Akashi-kun's hair would feel ashamed. And again, train of thoughts keep coming in my mind.

'_Should I tell him that I feel the same way?'_

'_How? The air feels so awkward even I couldn't think what I am going to say…'_

'_What would he feel If I confess to him too?'_

'_Ah, I can't think properly…What will I say now?!'_

Then I didn't notice I was spacing out.

"-oko…Kuroko?" Akashi-kun's voice snapped me back to the world.

"Ah, pardon me for spacing out."

"W-well, like I said earlier…I told you these things because I can't take it any longer. Aomine has been being lovey-dovey all the time to you. Don't you even noticed it? Even Kise, he even glomp and hug youin a very affection way. Murasakibara too, he gives you his favorite snacks because he believes that it is his way of expressing he loves you." He ran a hand to his fiery-red hair, may he is feeling embarrassed right now. "And lastly, Midorima. He gave you your lucky item everytime he'll see that Aquarius would be in danger. So that he is rest-assured that you would be fine."

I can't help but put a little smile on my face. To think that Akashi-kun would act this way… is extremely adorable.

"That's very rude of you, Kuroko. While me being nervous here yet you're smiling at me?"

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I really can't help it. You're just too cute acting that way." I let out a small chuckle on my mouth. Then suddenly I remember something. _'shoot' _I heard that Akashi-kun hates being called 'cute' perhaps he is mad now. Wrong move Kuroko Tetsuya.

…

..

…

Now I'm not being paranoid. I saw his eyes widened slightly and then his face turn red, red as ripped tomato can be.

Seeing this supposed to be devil with a menacing aura blushing so red like a innocent angel makes my face flushed. _Again._

"A-Akashi-kun, w-why are you blushing?" God, my voice is like a highschool girl who just confess to her senpai.

"It is your fault for calling me cute." He looked away from me. I guess he is really embarrassed as I am right now.

Then he clear his throat, trying to break the awkward aura around us which he succeed.

"Then, what is your answer?" He is now looking at me again.

Ah, I remember. I need to answer Akashi-kun's confession. Rather, the _Emperor's Confession._

This is my chance to tell Akashi-kun what I really feel…goodness this is hard.

"I-I…" I gulped. "I…. f-feel the same way…" I can't help but looked down. I guess my face looks like a tomato now.

I can feel Akashi-kun was stunned from his position for a second then I feel his hands cupped my face gently revealing my flushed red face and teary azure orbs.

"Y-you love me too? Kuroko feel the same way about me? Does this mean we are going out now?"

I just simply nod at him and said, "P-please take care of me…"

He finally let go of my face then in an instant, he pulled me for a hug. His arms around my waist, hugging me tightly but not tight enough to hurt me and pulled me closer to him.

"I promise you Kuroko, I will make you absolutely happy by my side. I'll show you that I really deserve your feelings towards me. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I snuggle to his chest. I just hummed as a response and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Not until Akashi-kun broke it.

"Shall I call you Tetsuya from now on?" He playfully smirked at me. Still not letting go of me.

"And in return, Akashi-kun will let me call him 'Sei-kun'".

He smiled gently at me and said, "Gladly."

After a few days after his confession, He became possessive towards me. Glaring at Aomine-kun or at Kise-kun everytime they would approach me. He would noe even missed a single chance to cuddle me. Maybe I am a masochist towards Sei-kun's sadistic and possessive side but I don't mind it.

=End of Flashback=

"Tetsuya?"

"Ah. Sei-kun." I greeted him monotonously.

"What are you doing here around this time? You might catch a cold you know."

"Just reminiscing how you confessed to me." I looked at him then looked at the sky filled with the night stars.

I felt him sat beside me and I heard him sighing and said, "Goodness Tetsuya. This is the tenth time you keep reminiscing about it. Let's go. We might catch a cold at this rate." He hold me on wrist and signaled me to go inside of our house. It has been years since that day but the memory is still fresh to my mind. I decided to follow him now.

**So that's it. **

**Corny isn't? Hope you like it tho. ^^!~**


End file.
